I Carly El reality - El show en penumbras
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Las parejas Seddie y Cibby realizarán un show especial por el día de los enamorados. Todo está planeado, no tiene por qué salir nada mal, pero no todo puede ser perfecto. ¿Qué pasará con el show cuando terminé la electricidad? Invitados especiales, segmentos nuevos habrán sido en vano? Los fans quedarán sin especial? Averiguen que acontece con el I Carly especial del 14 de Febrero.


**Una cita lluviosa a oscuras**

**Qué tal, esta es mi segunda entrega por el día de los enamorados, este va a tratar de Sam y Freddie, otra de mis parejas favoritas. Espero lo disfruten al igual que yo; va dedicado a todos los enamorados, en especial a esas personas que decían odiarse y hoy en día celebran juntos este 14 de Febrero. Disfruten de su lectura.**

**Obs: La serie I Carly y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider; este fic cumple el rol de entretenimiento de un fan para otros fans sin propósito de lucro. Sin embargo, declaro esta historia como posesión de vuestro humilde servidor. Muchas Gracias.**

Era una tarde tormentosa en la ciudad de Seatle, era Jueves y un grupo en particular debía transmitir otro show de I CARLY ese día, todo estaba listo y debía ser especial, era una fecha importante, nada más y nada menos que el día de los enamorados y el elenco de mencionado web show prometió a sus fans un programa acorde a la fecha, pero no ese motivo solamente era el que movía con mucha euforia y emoción a todos los que se encontraban rondando como todos los días en el apartamento de cierta morena, que planeaba hacer pública su nueva relación con uno de sus compañeros de elenco, sino también era el primer 14 de Febrero que vivían juntos Sam y Freddie y el amor se vivía a flor de piel; la rubia y el castaño habían pasado por tantas dificultades hasta la fecha pero lograron salir airosos y estaban emocionados por poder compartir su amor en público sin nada porque preocuparse, sin lugar a dudas este I CARLY sería inolvidable, eso y el esperado anuncio que la conductora tenía preparada, de hecho ellos ya sabían qué era pero comprenderán que todo el apartamento Shay estaba de cabeza, pues tenían preparado una cita doble en vivo, con la participación especial de T Bo, un viaje virtual por todos los mejores lugares del mundo, eso implicaba la utilización de la cortina verde, video chat con las parejas enamoradas que estuvieran conectadas en linea, historias de amor narradas por los porta senos brasileños, baile improvisado movido y lento y por sugerencia de los comentarios que registró la página en la semana de parte de los fans, habían convocado a aquellas parejas que típicamente, no se anima a ser sinceros y declararse mutuamente lo que sienten ya por timidez, por vergüenza o porque simplemente se odien, pero todos sabemos que este último ya no es más que una excusa, por lo que intentarían unir parejas en el transcurso del show, segmento que bautizaron como el "Bloque de Cupido" lo cual creaba mucha expectativa en los fanáticos y en los propios conductores, también harían una obra teatral parodia de "Romeo y Julieta", por otro lado el artista del grupo Spencer, tenía preparado presentar a sociedad dos esculturas, uno iba dedicado para todos los enamorados y el otro… también, pero especial para las dos parejas que se habían formado en el interior de su casa, Carly y Gibby por un lado y Sam y Freddie por el otro, pero las dos creaciones eran grandes e implicaba ser movidas mediante carritos y ascensor y el que era especial para las parejitas del elenco, comprendía una parte muy peculiar.

_Amor estoy tan emocionada - Decía la morena, cepillándose el cabello en su habitación, a su pareja que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo su guión para el teatro.

_Gibee - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar su guión motivando a su flamante nueva novia girarse del espejo para observado.

_Amor, hablo en serio, ya repasamos juntos el guión y lo sabes de memoria… dime cómo te sientes… hoy daremos a conocer nuestra relación… - Insistió Carly tratando de obtener algo más de parte de Gibby como respuesta, a parte de su particular término.

_Estoy bien querida, no lo sé demostrar pero también estoy emocionado… sabes nunca pensé que terminaríamos juntos - Decía el rubio, muy propio de él, sincero y sin pelos en la lengua, pero sus palabras no hacían daño, era la verdad… ¿quién lo esperaba?… Carly Shay, una de las chicas más populares no solo del colegio, sino también de la red y podría decirse de la ciudad, que siempre había estado saliendo con chicos apuestos, elegantes, con grandes virtudes fisiológicas y ya todos conocían el estilo de hombre con quien ella salía a citas y a bailes…. caería rendida en los encantos de no justamente un fisiculturista, pero si un muchacho que también era popular por sus apariciones en el web show, a parte que era uno bastante simpático, con ocurrencias nuevas todos los días y le ofrecía… para entender de la conductora de I CARLY se entiende… una relación seria y llena de amor, lo cual era comprensible, como una chica así se resistiría a semejante galán, era en pocas palabras, lo que explicaba la respuesta de Gibby a su novia.

_Si… yo tampoco… pero sabes qué… no me arrepiento de nada, pretendo disfrutar contigo cada momento - Expresó Carly, dirigiéndole una mirada tierna al rubio, quien le devolvió el gesto y sujetándole ambas mejillas la estiró para poder besarla… con profunda pasión y haciendo que segundos sean eternidades y la geografía no existiera ni comprendiera registro, para que posteriormente de la pausa en búsqueda de oxígeno y totalmente recuperada, la morena mirara con sonrisa pícara a su novio rodeando su cuello con sus brazos - … Carleee… - Agregó la muchacha, haciendo referencia al término particular del rubio, como dándole a entender que disfruto del beso, provocando una carcajada compartida en el rubio, quedando así mismo, él abrazando su cuello y él abrazando su cintura.

Mientras tanto, la pareja Seddie estaba en el set, ultimando detalles para el show especial, mientras que se escuchaba la torrencial lluvia fuera del edificio Rushwell, Freddie estaba mejorando la capacidad de enfoque de su cámara de mano, mientras que Sam, quien había aprendido de manera fugaz el rol de productor técnico, estaba coordinando mediante la pearbook los movimientos de la cámara B y el monitor plasma del estudio, entre risas, ocurrencias y comentarios; hacía tanto tiempo que mencionada pareja no peleaba, es decir, discutían como cualquier pareja, tenían sus malos entendidos, desacuerdos pero curiosamente todo terminaba en una larga sesión de besos, lo cual era bastante delicioso para ambos, por lo que me animaría a decir,que buscaban a propósito motivos para discutir y buscar solución a solas, pero eso tampoco quería decir que cuando tuviesen la oportunidad no fueran partícipes de bromas en equipo… sin lugar a dudas, eran tal para cual.

_Ya está bebé… la cámara B incluso puede decirse que está mejor que antes… - Avisó la rubia, mirando a Freddie que aún estaba concentrado en su cámara.

_Muchas gracias hermosa - Respondió el muchacho, regalándole una sonrisa a su novia - … yo también terminé… esta cámara es vieja pero se le puede incorporar la aplicación HD - Comentó al final, explicando el porqué de su tardanza.

_ ¿Quieres decir que hoy transmitiremos en HD amor? - Quiso saber la rubia, rodeando también el cuello del castaño con una sonrisa.

_Si… así es, espero que todos puedan notarlo, incluso ya configure la página para ello - Comentó el castaño, besando a su novia en sus labios con tonos rosados - …Quieres que te cepille el pelo… - Ofreció Freddie a la rubia, quien aceptó gustosa, para que así de esa manera ambos se encaminaran de la mano al fondo del set, donde estaban esos dos escalones, ella se sentó en el primero y él en el segundo detrás de ella, para que así el productor técnico iniciara el cepillado a la co conductora quien por momentos se apoyaba en el pecho de su novio. Llegó un momento en el que todo el interior del apartamento experimentó un momento de silencio, no uno incómodo como de ausencia y desolación, sino uno de paz, aún faltaba media hora para el inicio del show, la pareja Cibby estaba en la habitación de la morena, la pareja Seddie estaba felizmente cómoda en el set completamente a oscuras, nadie sabe qué estarán haciendo pero ese era el ambiente especial en ese lugar. Cabe mencionar que el adulto… más bien el artista, estaba en su habitación muy entretenido con una llamada, era su novia quien por motivos de fuerza mayor no podía estar ese día con el mayor de los Shay.

_Qué lastima que no puedas estar aquí - Decía Spencer, sonando resignado.

_Si tienes razón… pero tranquilo ya recuperaremos el tiempo perdido…- Contestaba la chica del otro lado - Estaré viendo el show de hoy - Anunció la muchacha de paso.

_¿En serio? que bueno, yo también estaré participando en un teatro el día de hoy - Adelantó el escultor a su novia.

_Oh en serio, entonces estará divertido… qué más me puedes adelantar - Indagó la chica desde el otro lado de la linea.

_Nada… - Respondió rápido Spencer, percatándose que había metido la pata, pues a la pareja Seddie no le gustaba que se den adelantos de los nuevos segmentos del show, ya que ambos se hacían cargo de la parte técnica y logística creativa del show.

_Oh vamos por qué no puedes decir nada… - Insistió la muchacha.

_Pues eso se llama spoyler y no te va a gustar - Trató de excusarse el hermano mayor de la morena.

_Oh Spencer… por qué… - Decía nuevamente la chica tratando de quitar más palabras de parte de su novio, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por el mismo.

_No… no sé… no te escucho… se está cortando…. - Dijo como cantando el artista, cortando de súbito la llamada.

_Ay… - Dijo la chica, notando que la llamada se cortó, siempre que el escultor no encontraba palabras para defenderse corría despavorido cantando y tapándose los oídos o cortaba la llamada tal cual era su caso, peor la muchacha sonrió ya estando acostumbrada a la conducta de su novio. Segundos más tarde le llegó un mensaje de texto.

_Se cortó la llamada… Feliz Día de los Enamorados amor, te extraño mucho… - Lo que no dijo por llamada lo dijo por mensaje, muy al estilo del encanto Spencer.

Finalmente todo estaba listo, la hora había llegado, todos estaban en sus ubicaciones, las parejas invitadas detrás del set, la escenografía del teatro estaba lista en el pasillo, y los sostenes brasileños maquillándose? sin lugar a dudas, era un lugar en la que muchas situaciones no tenían explicación; lo cierto es que la pareja Cibby ya se encontraba lista en el lugar de transmisión, solo esperando el clásico "5, 4, 3, 2… " de quién tomase la posta de productor, pues habían tomado la costumbre de intercalar, Sam una semana y Freddie la siguiente, era así, pero no se habían puesto de acuerdo aún, la última oportunidad había sido la rubia, le tocaba al castaño pero era un Show Especial, así que no se sabía si era el turno de uno o el otro, ya lo sabrían cuando llegara la hora. Spencer se encargaba de la post producción, es decir, se encargaba de coordinar por orden de participación a quienes y lo que tendrían aparición delante de las cámaras, todo con el pasar del tiempo había tomado un carácter más televisivo, pero ya todos sabemos que había acontecido con esa invitación de pasar a la pantalla chica.

La pareja Seddie sin embargo se encontraban preparándose para el show, últimamente, Freddie también aparecía más frecuentemente frente a las cámaras, y los el público femenino estaba feliz, para celos de la rubia y placer por las síntomas de su novia digo de parte del castaño; Sam ya estaba con su cabello bien cepillado, era hermoso esa cabellera dorada, cuya autorización para ser tocado y mimado solo lo poseía el productor técnico, nadie más tocaba ese pelo y sobrevivía para contarlo, mínimo no salía ileso. La tormenta seguía, pero nadie en el set, a causa del estruendo y movimiento que se vivía, lograba oía los rayos y relámpagos que inundaban a Seatle.

_En 5, 4, 3, 2… - Dijeron Sam y Freddie, la primera con su control azul, teniendo en su poder toda la coordinación de los efectos especiales del show y el segundo se había inventado también un control de color rojo, con el cual pretendía coordinar los enfoques de las cámaras, los vídeos, el monitor plasma y las secuencias de baile improvisado, por lo que en este especial, todos estarían frente a la cámara; el cuenteo regresivo había culminado, los dedos de la pareja Seddie estaban apuntando a la humanidad de la conductora, que universalmente habían entendido ese gesto como su señal para inicial el show,ya que estaba al aire, en esa oportunidad no era la excepción… allí iba…

_Hola amigos chateadores, meileros, foreros, facebookeros, tuiteros, splashfeceros… y enamorados! Yo soy Carly… !- Saludó con euforia la morena, con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, el estudio parecía chico, estaban solamente ellos cuatro como siempre, pero eran conscientes de la gente que estaba atrás, de las cosas que estaban en el pasillo y la alta audiencia que tenían ese día, por lo que les hacía pensar que estaban muy apretados, pero una sensación muy deliciosa.

_Yo soy Sam amigos trolls, rederos, gamers, apple fanboy y hackers… - Hizo lo propio la rubia, haciendo referencia a todos los personajes que viven en el mundo virtual.

_Gibeee… - Se presentó el flamante novio, solamente diciendo su particular término que de repente, hacía que sobraran las palabras.

_Y yo soy Freddie amigos nerd, ñoños e informáticos - Dijo el castaño, para no dejar fuera de la fiesta a nadie, la verdad era un show para todos y con la popularidad creciente del novio de la rubia, también los denominados habían obtenido más respeto e incluso admiraban al productor técnico por ello.

_ ¡Y esto es I CARLY! - Dijeron todos al unísono, oyendo en el fondo del set a todos los que se encontraban atrás para participar en el show, era realmente una fiesta, todo parecía muy apresurado pero ya se consideraban profesionales y sabían que todo iba bien.

Todo iba viento en popa, los comentarios iban llegando a la par de la transmisión. Los fans se prendían al programa de manera intensiva, la verdad que la audiencia superaba las expectativas. Luego en medio del Show, se apagaron las luces de súbito, está de más decir para sorpresa y susto de todos los presentes, recién allí pudieron escuchar los truenos y relámpagos producto del inestable temporal característica de aquella ciudad, todos pensaron que era el fin del programa por lógicas razones, lo cual fue causante de tristeza y frustración en toda la masa de gente que estaba reunida en aquel departamento, también empezaban a sonar los pearphones por las llamadas de los padres que demostraban preocupación por el bienestar de sus hijos. Era el fin, la morena abrazó a su novio buscando consuelo, habían planeado ese especial por semanas y todo estaba saliendo bien, todos se estaban divirtiendo y pasando de la mejor manera, por qué justo ese día tenía que caer una tormenta de esa magnitud, no era justo y en realidad no lo era.

Todos estaba reunidos en el set, era un verdadero escándalo pues todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, eso sumada la penumbra y uno que otro susto por los súbitos relámpagos que alumbraban por la ventana hacían que el nivel de desesperación llegara al tope; la morena, quien era la que siempre ideaba buenos planes, se veía ampliamente superada por la situación, quien se encontraba en silencio escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de su novio quien tampoco decía nada, como tratando de comprenderla en su frustración o buscando alguna solución. Posteriormente, pasados algunos segundos al rubio no se le ocurrió mejor idea que entrar al sitio de I CARLY mediante su pearphone tablet y ver que movimiento podría comprender la página luego del apagón que según veía había sido general.

_SEDDIEnto decía: Hola amigos de I CARLY, este apagón no agua la fiesta, esperare hasta que vuelva la energía eléctrica! - Decía uno de los comentarios.

_Vanessa decía: No le bajen las ganas amigos, este clima no va a arruinar la diversión, espero encontrarlos en línea más tarde!

_Pidgeo2904 decía: Sam y Freddie amigos, espero que estén pasando bien este día a pesar del apagón, ya me imagino ese lugar en penumbras, espero que la fiesta siga aún con esta inclemencia del tiempo. Yo me uniré apenas vuelvan al aire!

_Belkis_Pereira decía: Qué lastima me estoy perdiendo el especial, espero la fiesta siga apenas vuelva la electricidad, allí nos vemos. Ah aguante Seddie!

Ese entre otros era lo que decían los comentarios de la página, ta parecía que los fanáticos seguirían en linea apenas volvieran al aire, no todo había salido mal, solo era cuestión de esperar, pero habría que calmar a todos los presentes y antes que nada, volver a animar a la conductora para que subiera los ánimos, pues los fans esperaban encontrarse con una gran fiesta al poder volver estar conectados. Gibby empezó a sacudir por los hombros a su novia, quien no reaccionó enseguida, dejando que algunas mechas de su cabello taparan su semblante, luego observó con atención a su novio, bueno cabe recalcar que no lo veía a los ojos, pues la oscuridad se lo impedía.

_Carly, Carly, amor escúchame - Rogaba Gibby sujetando de los hombros a su novia.

_Ah qué? - Es lo que se dignaba en responder la dueña de casa, en medio del tumulto que aún era dueña del ambiente.

_Escúchame los fans están en linea mediante sus pearphones… están comentando y esperaran a que vuelva la energía y podamos estar al aire - Comentó el rubio, dirigiendo una mirada seria a Carly, que escuchado esto reaccionó y sujeto con fuerza los brazos de su amado.

_Es cierto eso? - Indagó por seguridad y ante la confirmación con la cabeza de Gibby esta empezó a idear un plan, en lo cual era muy buena, pero tardó más de lo común sujetando su barbilla.

_Carly… - Decía Gibby, como buscando la manera de serle útil, pero quizás su silencio la ayudaba más, pues solo logró ver como ella abría la palma izquierda dirigida hacia él, como pidiéndole una pausa, luego soltando su mentón y alzando así ambos brazos…

_… ¡Escuchen amigos… silencio… por favor escuchen…! - Gritaba la anfitriona con fuerza, pero era en vano, los fenómenos atmosféricos de afuera y el mercado en el set apocaba por completo su voz, luego solamente dándose unos segundos, sacó su pearphone de su bolsillo… - … Amor tápate los oídos… - Sugirió Carly a su novio, quien inmediatamente acató, para que luego rápidamente ella también lo hiciera, segundos después de haber presionado un botón en su pearphone que colocó en el capó del auto del estudio, activando un sonido tan agudo, un chillido que perforaba los tímpanos de todos los presentes, obligándolos a guardar silencio, incluso a acostarse en el suelo como si eso les ayudara a escaparse de esa tortura auditiva, para que felizmente y llena de calma, la morena desactivara la aplicación del teléfono - … Nunca creí decir esto pero… la aplicación que me regaló Sam resultó ser muy efectiva… - Se dijo para si en voz alta, haciendo referencia a lo que la rubia le había incorporado a su pearphone por fruto de sus nuevos conocimientos de electrónica y tecnología, con motivos desconocidos valga la aclaración pero bien la morena le supo dar un uso muy efectivo.

Pasaron los minutos, Carly y Gibby explicaron la situación a todas las parejas que se encontraban en el set, esas que querían ser partícipes del programa del Día de los enamorados, quienes demostraron emoción por el plan que tenía ideado la anfitriona, pues al parecer el programa no terminarían aún, aguardarían que la energía regresara para estar en linea y terminarlo de la mejor manera, quizás la espera valdría la pena. Ahora el otro tema en cuestión era… ¿Dónde se encontraba la pareja Seddie? no se iría con ese clima afuera, debía encontrarse en algún lugar del apartamento, la pareja Cibby ya la estaba buscando para que también estuvieran listos por si volviera la electricidad.

_Qué pena que se fue la electricidad bebé… - Se lamentaba la rubia, recostada en el pecho del castaño, quien tenía las piernas abiertas para recibir el cuerpo de su amada de espaldas, sentados en los escalones del edificio completamente a oscuras.

_Es cierto… Carly se veía muy feliz con todo lo que acontecía… - Opinó Freddie, dándole una mirada solamente a la oscuridad, acariciando los mechones del cabello dorado de Sam, quien adoraba tal gesto.

_Tienes razón, todo estaba siendo muy divertido… pero seguro que mañana todo estará bien… no es nuestra culpa que se haya ido la energía… - Continuó Sam, mirando al mismo lugar que su novio, a la nada, solo a la penumbra.

_Si… aunque quieres saber un posible lado positivo… - Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa pícara, por supuesto que nadie lo notaría sin luz.

_Dime Freddiffer… - Respondió la rubia.

_Estamos muchas parejas en un apartamento completamente a oscuras, es un lugar, ocasión y fecha especial… si me entiendes… - Continuó Freddie, para silencio y luego risa de novia, quien sintió se volteaba para tener sus semblantes una al frente de la otra, luego también su mano derecha apoyada en su mejilla izquierda, siempre en la oscuridad.

_Ah eres un aprovechando Fredward Benson - Agregó la chica, parecía simplificando los centímetros que la separaban de los labios de su amado.

_Aprendí de la mejor… - Respondió con una sonrisa el castaño, quien terminó de restar los centímetros que faltaban para que sus labios se volvieran uno, y se perdieran en la inmensa penumbra deseando que no volviera la electricidad. Pero ellos eran ignorantes de la situación, Carly y Gibby los andaban buscando con impaciencia, no había apuro, pero querían que estuvieran listos por si volviera la electricidad y así poder retransmitir lo que quedaba del show; volvíando con la pareja Seddie, habían pasado minutos, pausaron la sesión de besuqueos por un segundo para poder introducir aire a sus pulmones, pero dejaron sus frentes y narices pegados, por curiosidad tal vez el castaño optó por quitar su pearphone y entrar a la página también y se encontró con conversaciones mediante lineas móviles de los fans.

_Sabrina decía: ¿Hay algo aún por allí? - En referencia al set de I CARLY inundado en la oscuridad.

_Adry Mccurdy Grande respondía: Si estamos pasando muy bien, está lloviendo, estoy sola con mi pareja y está oscuro, este es el mejor día de los enamorados…

_Jennette Michelle decía: Qué tal la oscuridad en I CARLY?

_Vale123456789 respondía: Genial, la verdad que a pesar de la penumbra la estamos pasando de lo mejor.

_Janet Kress Egan decía: Es cierto eso que la diversión sigue?

_SEDDIEnto respondía: Siii… aguante I CARLY! Aunque todo seguirá al volver la electricidad.

Al parecer todos estaba aún en el set, no se habían ido y la estaban pasando de maravilla, quizás como pensaba Freddie el tan solo estar allí con la persona que amaban era motivo de satisfacción para todos. Luego pudieron escuchar algunos pasos, como si alguien se acercara, eran Carly y Gibby quienes al percatarse que eran ellos con quienes se habían topado en la oscuridad le repitieron todo el plan post regreso de energía y los comentarios que existían en la página de los fans que se encontraban al pendiente; Freddie y Sam hicieron lo propio con respecto a las conversaciones que habían hallado.

_Esperen tengo una idea - Dijo Freddie, obteniendo la atención de todos - No hay necesidad de esperar que vuelva la electricidad - Continuó.

_Pero Freddie qué estás diciendo… los fans está aguardando qué… - Dijo Carly, no comprendiendo pero fue interrumpida por el castaño que pretendía explicarse.

_Al parecer todas las parejas y la audiencia está conectadas mediante los pearphones, creo que podríamos transmitir mediante los nuestros y con ayuda de algunas linternas la iluminación no sería problema - Dijo, creando emoción en el resto del cuarteto, empezaron a preparar todo, quizás lo que planearon no tendría utilidad en el momento, pero serviría para dar la diversión y fiesta a los fans que fielmente se habían quedado al pendiente del especial de ese día. Al volver al set, todos se mostraron fascinados con la idea de la transmisión en vivo vía pearphone, eso lo convertía en un especie de reality, era algo completamente fuera de lo común y los más original que se había hecho.

_Sabrina decía: Todos a los pearphones, I CARLY el reality en instantes…

_Seddie4ever decía: I Carly como nunca antes visto… ahora en los pearphones en linea!

Eran los comentarios que empezaron a surgir en la página, y cada vez más y más fueron los que se iban conectando, intentado saber a qué se referían con respecto a lo que le causaba tanta emoción. Por e - mails y mensajes de texto, la noticia de la nueva modalidad de la transmisión había tenido largo alcance, luego de unos diez a quince minutos…

_Ok listos… en 5, 4, 3, 2… - Dijeron Sam y Freddie, el segundo dirigiendo la lente del pearphone en modo video chat conectado a la página de I Carly, mientras que la primera fue a pararse junto a Carly y Gibby, quienes sostenían al igual que la rubia una linterna y sus propios pearphones, pues habían decidido que por turno irían rotundo la utilización de los móviles para la transmisión.

_Hola de nuevo… soy Carly… - Saludaba la morena.

_Yo soy Sam… - No quedaba atrás la co conductora.

_Gibeee…. - Hizo lo propio el rubito.

_Y yo Freddie… - Volteó el móvil el castaño para salir nuevamente en linea.

_Y esto es I Carly… - Dijo la unísono la pareja Cibby.

_El reality… - Completó la rubia con un gesto enfatizada con la linterna.

_El shoy en penumbras…. - Agregó el castaño copiando lo hecho por su novia.

Con el pasar de los minutos, entre risas, anécdotas, ocurrencias sin sentidos, bailes en la oscuridad, jugar con las sombras mediante las linternas dirigidas a la pared y mucho más pasaron dos horas con la presentación de la pareja Cibby incluido, no como esperaban pero hizo que los comentarios revienten la página con las felicitaciones y buenos deseos de parte de los fans; las parejas iban contando sus experiencias y emociones con los presentes y audiencia, y el clima no resultó ser aguafiestas después de todo. Luego de otra hora, la electricidad regresó y aún quedaba ganas, cumplieron con todo lo planeado y por fin luego de quizás cinco horas de transmisión, interrumpida y un reality de por medio, llegaría la hora de terminar por ese día… eran ya las dos de la mañana, el día de los enamorados ya había acabado, pero el amor no tenía fecha.

_Y esto es todo por este I Carly…. - Dijo la conductora, ya enfocada por una de las cámaras.

_La verdad lo disfrutamos mucho, no como lo habíamos planeado, pero nos divertimos mucho…. - Agregó Sam con algunos indicios de cansancio.

_Es cierto… muchas gracias por los comentarios post apagón, eso fue lo que nos dio la idea de seguir… les agradecemos mucho el habernos acompañado… - Opinó Gibby tomando la mano de su novia.

_Si… y no nos olvidemos de esto… el 14 de Febrero ya terminó pero… Feliz día de los enamorados… espero que más allá del clima inestable y la interrupción del show, no les haya impedido pasar tiempo con las personas que aman… ya sea un amigo, su familia o su novio o novia, no importa con quien… con tal de haberlo pasado con esa persona especial… eso es lo que importa… el amor se traduce de muchas maneras y todos tenemos derecho de gozarlo… así que esperamos haberles hecho pasar un buen rato - Terminó diciendo Freddie con total seriedad y una sonrisa, todos se despidieron agitando las manos - … Y estamos fuera… - Anunció finalmente el castaño, para gritos, aplausos emoción y euforia de parte de todos los presentes, todo había salido bien, incluso mejor de lo que esperaban.

Así fue como el elenco de I CARLY pasó el Día de los enamorados, entre amigos, un show y mucha diversión, sin mencionar una oscuridad cómplice. En la siguiente media hora de acabado el show, todas las parejas se habían ido, quedando la pareja Seddie y Cibby cansadas y con ganas de dormir, por lo cual todos fueron a dormir, la rubia y el castaño en el apartamento de este último y el rubio y la morena en la habitación de esta última, pues seguía lloviendo y no tenía sentido que abandonaran ese lugar. Así el apartamento Shay quedó en silencio, Spencer se había quedado dormido en la mesa de la cocina y nadie lo había notado, pero fue el mejor quince de Febrero de todos. Aunque en los comentarios luego del show ya preguntaban cuando sería el próximo reality.

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero no se enojen los amigos a quienes hice aparecer en este fic, pero es por aprecio nada más. Espero me dejen sus comentarios, los recibiré de buena manera. Muchas felicidades a los enamorados. Muchas Gracias.**


End file.
